


We Have All The Time In The World

by Death_Shapeshifter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I HAVE YET TO STOP CRYING, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season 5 Finale, The feels, i'm so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Shapeshifter/pseuds/Death_Shapeshifter
Summary: They were waiting, of course they were waiting. She was one of them. She was family. They would wait a thousand years for her.





	We Have All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Season 5 Finale.

They were waiting, of course they were waiting. She was one of them. She was _family_. They would wait a thousand years for her.

Jasper was the first to greet her, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. He mumbled apologies into her shoulder, he mumbled thanks too. How could he not? She’d given him the greatest gift of all. Naming her _son_ after him. An honour.

Maya was next, embracing her in a warm hug. She seemed happy, at peace. A soft smile that never faltered.

Fox greeted her then, Bryan close behind her. Countless delinquents joined them, all hugging her and welcoming her.

She noticed Sterling, but something was off about him. He seemed sad, alone. She moved towards him, until she noticed a tall muscular figure walking slowly towards her.

He smiled once he was close enough, opening his arms slightly.

“Lincoln,” She sighed, falling into his arms. “It’s good to see you again.” She smiled at him, glad that he too was at peace. He deserved it.

“It’s good to see you too, Harper. You lived a good life, you saved them. You saved Octavia. For that I can’t thank you enough.” Tears filled Lincoln’s eyes, it had been difficult to watch how Octavia had changed. The darkness had claimed her soul.

Harper awkwardly patted his arm, unsure of what to say. “Octavia… She couldn’t handle being without you. She was so willing to die. I think it broke her. And I doubt anything can save her now. I’m sorry, Lincoln, really I am.”

“Don’t worry about it, Harper. There was nothing anyone could do really.” He took a deep breath, blinking the tears away. “Now, there’s someone you should see. She’s been waiting for you. For a long time.” Lincoln turned, walking away from the group.

She followed, looking around nervously. Whatever this place was, it had been a blinding white at first. Now it looked like a forest. The forest they landed in.

“This is the forest The 100 landed in, we’re heading towards the Dropship.” Lincoln informed her, keeping his voice low. “We try to be quiet around here, this is where the commander resides, watching over Clarke and Madi. We rarely see her anymore.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence once more, content with listening to the chattering animals. There was the odd crunch of leaves under their boots, occasionally a crack of a branch.

Lincoln slowed to a halt just before the clearing, he glanced briefly at Harper before he nodded, and melted away through the trees.

Harper just stood there for a while, the last time she’d seen her. They’d been fighting. The last words she ever said to her was _‘how could anyone love you, you’re just a traitor’_ she regretted those words the moment she said them. Monroe had stormed out and then she was dead. No time for a simple apology. 

“Are you gonna stand there all day or give me a hug?” A familiar voice asked, from behind her. “I know I’ve been waiting for… What? Thirty years? Was it?”

Not daring to breathe, Harper slowly turned around.

Standing there, hands in that damn hoodie of hers was Monroe, smirking at her. Harper slammed into her, knocking them both to the ground.

“Ow.” Monroe groaned, mock glaring at Harper. “That kinda hurt.”

“Shut. It.” Harper growled, refusing to budge. “You deserve that for dying on me.” She glared fiercely at a suddenly quiet Monroe. “I missed you Marilyn.”

“Missed you too.” Monroe whispered, ignoring the nickname. “I missed all of you.” Monroe pressed a kiss to Harper’s hair, shifting slightly so she was comfortable. “Tell me about Jordan. Please.”

Now they had all the time in the world.

Soon, Monty would join them.

Eventually, the others would join them.

For now, it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest In Peace Harper McIntyre and Monty Green.
> 
> May we meet again.


End file.
